HalfBlood Mutant
by flYegurl
Summary: Kurt wakes up one day in Manhattan! A Hellhound chaces him to Half-Blood Hill, where he's saved by Annabeth. He joins the camp, only to recieve a few strange dreams and a quest! Main chars include Annabeth, Grover, Percy, and Kurt... others come in later! ON PERMANENT HIATUS.
1. Halfblood Hill

**Here it is! My first X-Men: Evolution fanfic! And it's a crossover! Yay!**

**I was coming up with the first two chapters in my head all through school (I was totally zoning out) and here's chappie one! Hope you like it; X-Men: Evolution/Percy Jackson and the Olympians!**

**Disclaimer****: I own neither XME (X-Men: Evolution) or PJO (Percy Jackson and the Olympians)**

**Kurt POV**

I'm running for my life.

Actually, I'm not exactly running. More like scrambling along on one arm and one leg, as the other two limbs dangle uselessly. My labored breathing reveals my strain, and I glance down at myself.

My left leg is a mangled, bloody mess, trailing the red stuff along and leaving a _perfect_ trail for… whatever that thing is to follow. My left arm is twisted and broken, having been bent too far the wrong way when that _thing_ stepped on me.

I don't even know how I got into this mess. We were fighting Magneto… and then, quite suddenly, I was hit by one of his blasts. Blown backward.

And when I awoke, I was in Manhattan.

Which was really quite odd, since, last I checked, I was in New Jersey.

I continued to crawl away from the monster as fast as I possibly could, but it was gaining on me. After all, it was a ten-foot-tall monster dog, and I'd only had about a mile head-start.

I winced as my fingers brushed the ground. All three fingers on my left tri-dactyl hand have been crushed, the bones merely splinters, oozing blood. I glance back again. My tail has been snapped in seven different places, bone nearly sticking out. It aches as I run.

I catch a glance of something else as well as I look back.

The monster is only about forty meters behind me.

Summoning up strength, I perform a blind 'port and wind up maybe one hundred meters ahead of where I had been. The space here is devoid of trees, so I must have left the forest. I look up in front of me; I'm climbing a sloping hill, at the top of which sits a beautiful pine tree.

Maybe, I think, just maybe, if I reach the top of the hill, someone will see me. Someone will notice me, and they'll come help…

Of course, in my delusion, I failed to realize that, even if someone noticed me, no one would come to help. Mostly because they wouldn't want to take on that _thing_, but another part was because I was a mutant.

Yeah, you got that right. Only, instead of having regular, cool powers like the rest of my X-Men buddies, I got stuck with the actual physical mutation. Basically, that means I'm covered head to toe with blue fur, I've got pointed ears and fangs, a spaded "devil's" tail, tri-dactyl hands, two-toed feet, and glowing golden eyes.

Oh, yeah. Bonus is, I can teleport and stick to walls. Plus, I guess my super-human agility.

So I continue crawling weakly up the hill, leaving a thick trail of blood.

I don't know how much I've lost. The only thing I remember is waking up in the forest where I'd stayed the night after discovering I was in New York, and then that weird monster pouncing me.

I'd managed to ditch it for a while by teleporting, but it kept finding me until finally, it managed to catch my leg in its stupid, fanged mouth.

Gasping, I turn back to face the forest.

Oh joy. The monster has just crashed through the trees and is bounding up the slope.

I look at its speed, then up to the top of the hill. Somehow, I feel that if I just make it past that tree…

I'll never make it at the speed I'm going. So, I summon up all my remaining energy, and teleport.

In a burst of smoke and brimstone, I'm there. About three feet past the tree. But now, all my strength has left me. I can barely lift my head to look out over the hill.

Down in the valley below me, I can make out what looks sort of like a summer camp. A semi-circle of cabins, what looks like an outdoor mess hall, activity area, rock-climbing hill. A big, bluish farm house.

All the lights are out. There's no hope for me, anyway. The monster will eat me, and leave my remains for the squirrels. And, even if by some miracle someone manages to find my body, they're not going to touch it, much less call the X-Men. What are they gonna say, "Hey, we found a dead, half-eaten corpse that faintly resembles that weird-looking mutant freak, might wanna come check it out?" No way.

I drop my head and wait for death's slimy teeth to close around my neck.

I wait some more.

And a little more.

_Any moment now_, I think.

Then, I realize that the monster should have caught me by now.

I slowly, painfully raise my head.

And my heart skips a beat.

Standing there, three feet away, just in line with the pine tree, is the beast. Its jowels are quivering, saliva dripping downs it's grimy jaw, its fangs glistening in the moonlight. But it's not moving. It simply stands there.

And I notice that it appears to be straining forward, though not actually moving, as though an invisible wall was holding it back.

"CHARGE!" I hear someone shout from behind me and turn in surprise.

A wave of armor-clad teens is rushing up the hill from the summer camp. Two girls are at the front of the line, a blond and a brunette. The blond bears a bronze-colored dagger, the brunette a crackling spear.

The people rush up the hill. A swarm of kids surround the beast, pounding it down with swords and javelins. The monster rears, growling ferociously. I'm surprised the kids don't back down.

Then, it rears again and in a flurry of bronze-tipped arrows, it falls.

The teens back away as it lands. From the ground, surrounded in my own blood, I watch in amazement as it disintegrates.

My first thought is _wow, these people actually _saved_ me._

That thought quickly vanishes as the brunette turns and sticks her spear in my face.

"Don't think we're gonna go easy on you just because you're injured. We want information. Who let you in?"

_What_?

"Answer me! I want to know who let you in!"

"Was?" I croak in German. The girl, as well as the blond, looks surprised by my German accent.

"Don't act smart. Monsters can't get into camp unless someone lets them in. So speak up, monster!"

_Oh_, I thought sadly. _Of course. They think I'm a monster too._

The blond pushes the brunette's spear out of my face. "Just answer these questions; who let you in? What kind of monster are you? Why was that Hellhound attacking you, even though you're both clearly monsters?"

I grimace. Here I am, bleeding to death with a mangled leg and broken arm, and these girls are calling me a monster.

The blond turns around. "It's not talking."

"What do you think it is? I've never seen a monster like it before."

The brunette stares at me quizzically. "It looks like a demon. Maybe Kronos sent it to infiltrate the camp."

And, quite suddenly, all the trauma from the past few days lets itself loose in a tidal wave of tears.

"I'm not a demon," I cry, managing to push myself up and rub my eyes with my good hand. "I'm not a demon, and I'm not a monster, I'm not, I'm…" I break off, heaving with embarrassing sobs. The two girls, not to mention the teens behind them, look taken aback. They stare at me quizzically.

"Like Tartarus you're not," the brunette laughs. "I've never seen anything look like you that's not a monster."

"Why don't we get Chiron?" the blond wonders.

"Why? We should just kill it."

"'It' has a name," I whisper. "'It's' name is Kurt…" I manage, before sinking into unconsciousness. Right before I completely black out, I think _they're going to kill me. They're going to kill me in my sleep and I'll never wake up._

**So there's the first chapter. Please review! I need ideas on how the story is going to go! I also would like criticism, so I can make the fic really good. CREATIVE CRITICISM. So, review!**

**I'm waiting!**


	2. Annabeth

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I have four other chappie fics I'm taking turns updating, plus I was out of state and just haven't been in the mood. But I promise I'll start updating at least one fic every day from now on! Until something else comes up, that is. **

**I didn't think anybody would like this fic! I read back over the first chappie and realized it was a bit choppy. I'll probably go back and fix that later. But now, without further ado, the second chapter of this miraculous crossover!**

**Disclaimer****: and this will go for the rest of the fic! Do I really have to tell you I don't own XME or PJATO?**

**Kurt POV**

When I come to, my first thought is _I'm alive. They didn't kill me_. My second thought is, _Why not?_

I mean, those girls looked pretty determined, and that brunette had looked ready to slit my throat. So why was I lying here, wherever I was?

My mind instantly jumped to the X-Men. They'd found me! They had found me and beat up those kids, and now I was in the med wing, lying on a soft, white bed…

I heard a female voice, talking to a male one across the room. Maybe Hank, and Kitty..?

I hear the male open a door and leave. Footsteps travel across the floor towards me, stopping beside my bed. I hear a soft sort of humming, and feel the person hovering over me.

"K-kitty?" I stutter, my voice weak.

"What? No, I'm not… um, Kitty."

_Oh_. I sigh internally and open my eyes a crack. The figure is dim and blurry at first, but when the outline becomes more definite I can recognize the blond from before, who had been arguing with the brunette.

I shrink back into the pillow under my head, curling as best I could. "I'm not a demon, or a monster," I state.

I wait for an answer, but the girl doesn't speak again.

Suddenly, I feel something touching my face. I flinch roughly, causing my chest to burn. But the touch does not bring pain; instead, I feel something light gently caressing the fur on my cheek.

I open my eyes to see the blond bent over me, her hand softly rubbing my cheek. When she sees my eyes open, she stands straight and pulls away.

"I know. I'm… sorry, about before."

I relax slightly. The girl had touched me, without shrinking away in repulsion or shrieking or anything. "How… do you know?"

The girl smiles. "Chiron. After what you said, I managed to hold Clarice off you until Chiron arrived." At the questioning look on my face, she continues. "He can smell monsters," she informs me. "You didn't smell like one, except for the scent of that Hellhound."

I nod, and relax completely. Clearly, from the way she is acting and the fact that I wasn't dead, she wasn't going to hurt me.

I look down at myself. The leg that was mangled is splinted and wrapped tightly with gauze. My arm is in a white cast, my fingers encased in it as well. My chest is wrapped in gauze and bandages as well; I probably had several gashes from the Hellhound's claws, as well as a few cracked ribs. I shrink slightly into myself, realizing fully that I am out in all my natural glory. My pointed ears, my indigo fur, my tri-dactyl hands and deformed legs and feet. My tail, which I now notice has been set and bandaged. My fangs as I talk. My golden, glowing eyes.

I cower into myself. "Are you… scared of me?"

The girl's reply sounds slightly shocked. "No. Why ever would I be?"

I slightly uncoil from myself. A stab of pain shoots through my breast. Gesturing at myself with my good arm, I answer. "Because I look like zhis."

The girl smiles. "No way. I know you're not a monster. That's good enough for me; you're human, and you're kind and innocent, so no, you don't scare me."

I smile, relaxing again. The girl grins.

"My name is Kurt," I tell her.

"Mine is Annabeth," she replies.

I grin and look back down, at my legs. I realize that apart from the bandaging and cast, I'm only wearing boxers.

And the fact that they're not the ones I was wearing means someone undressed me.

My cheeks heat up, wondering worriedly if the one who saw me… naked… had been this girl.

"Um, Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"Who… who changed me?" My accent is thick with embarrassment.

Annabeth laughs. "It was Chiron. He also did your bandaging."

I sigh, slightly relieved, though still mortified that this Chiron had seen me in my birthday suit.

The girl stands, and turns, walking to the door.

"Vait!" I call. "Please, don't leave."

She nods. "I'm just getting Chiron. Don't worry."

I lay back as she opens the door.

And then jump up again, nearly bursting out of my bandages in surprise, as a centaur steps into the room.

"Hello young Kurt," the centaur smiles warmly at me.

"H-h-hello, s-sir," I stutter. The man laughs.

"Chiron," he tells me. I nod. The man/horse has a broad, tough chest, strong, muscled arms, and the legs and hindquarters of a bronze stallion. His eyes twinkle at me, his smile clear even through his curly beard. "I'm glad that you have woken."

I turn to Annabeth. "How long was I out?"

"Only two days, nothing serious," she assures me. "You were pretty weak."

"Now Kurt, I am sorry to impose on you so soon, but we must ask you some questions," Chiron says calmly. I shove myself up into a sitting position, with the aid of Annabeth.

Then look with renewed caution at the centaur as I remember that this man had seen…

He laughs. "Don't worry. I did nothing more than be sure you were clean and well cared for. Now, first you. What would you like to know?"

"Vhere am I?"

Annabeth grins. "Camp Half-Blood."

"Camp Half-_what_?"

"Half-Blood," Chiron continues. "It is a camp for half-bloods. Demigods."

I stare at them both uncomprehendingly. "Demigods?"

"The sons and daughters of the gods," Annabeth begins. "The Greek gods of Olympus."

"You mean, like, in Greek mythology?"

"Yup."

"No way."

"You're sitting in front of a centaur. You were almost killed by a Hellhound."

I sit, digesting this information. Demigods? Children of the gods? That was way weird.

"So, who's your daddy?" I joke.

"My dad's a human. My mom's Athena."

I freeze. So, they're actually serious?

"Yes, we're telling the truth, Kurt," Chiron breaks in. I look up at him. He's smiling. "Now, I have several questions to ask you; how did you come to look like this?"

I look down at myself. "Zhis? I vas born zhis way."

Annabeth frowns. "But I would've thought…"

"Zhought vhat?"

"That, maybe it was another god, punishing you, or something."

"Sure did a good job," I reply dryly. "Though I would've preferred a time-out."

"So, if you're human, why do you look like this?"

I raise my eyebrow. "I'm a mutant."

"A what?"

Annabeth looks confused, Chiron is musing.

"A mutant. Haven't you heard of mutants? They're all over the news these days… me und mein freunds."

"That would be the reason," Chiron grins. "We don't watch the news, not often."

"Vhy not?" I ask, surprised.

"'Cause we're training our butts off all day," Annabeth scowls.

"Sounds like us in zhe Danger Room," I smirk.

"The what?"

"Zhe Danger Room," I start. "It's, like, a room that does all zhese training exercises for us. Me und zhe rest of zhe X-Men."

"X-Men?"

I pause, thinking a moment before talking. "I'm… sort of in a group of superheroes."

Annabeth looks astonished. "_Superheroes_?"

I grin. "Don't act so astonished. It's insulting. Yes, sort of. Ve're all mutants, and ve sort of protect zhis town ve're from…"

"That's pretty cool." I glance up to see Annabeth looking impressed.

"You can go ahead and come in now."

Both of us look over to Chiron, who's smiling and looking towards the door. I hear muttering from behind it with my sensitive ears.

"No! No, please, don't…" I stumble over my tongue, shrinking away from the door. My natural instincts… every memory makes me fear strangers. They'll hate me, they'll fear me, they'll _burn_ me…

"Kurt, I assure you it's fine." Chiron is standing at the door, his hand on the knob. Those words remind me so much of when I first came to the Institute; the very words Professor Xavier conveyed to me. I hesitate, then nod.

Chiron pulls the knob and opens the door. Two heads peep through; two boys. The head on the left's eyes widen as they spot me, but quickly flood with relief when they see Annabeth by my bed. The other doesn't even flinch, merely looks curious.

"Kurt, I'd like you to meet Grover and Percy. Grover is a satyr, and Percy is son of Poseidon."

The two walk shyly into the room.

"Hey," Percy says, walking up and holding out his hand. I hesitate, then take it in my three-fingered one.

"Guten tag. Or is it morgen? Or nacht?"

Percy raises his eyebrows in confusion.

"Nacht, actually," Annabeth tells me. Percy turns toward her.

"What?"

"German," she states, gesturing at me. "He's from Germany." Then she turns to me. "Am I right?"

"Yes," I grin. "Born und bred on German soil. Winzeldorf, actually."

Percy and Annabeth nod, and the other kid, Grover, walks up. I notice that his legs are that of a goat, but after being warned that he was a satyr and seeing Chiron, it really doesn't surprise me.

I grin warmly, revealing my fangs. "Hello."

**Chappie ends there! Not much of a cliffy or anything, sorry, only my fingers are cramping (had to write THREE extended responses today. NOT fun.)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! The more you review the faster I'll update!**


	3. Claimed

**So, sorry I haven't updated sooner… yeah. Here we go.**

**Kurt POV**

"Uh, yeah, hi," Grover stutters nervously.

"Vell, I'm pretty happy zhat zhose girls didn't kill me up at zhat hill. Zhat vould have sucked."

Grover manages a smile. I grin back again, feeling my fangs press against my lower lip.

"So Kurt, do you think that you are ready to join the camp? Hmm… though we don't know who your parent is…"

"My parent?" I ask, confused. "Vhy vould you need to know zhat?"

"Well, the cabins are divided… one for each Olympic god," Chiron begins to explain. "You stay in the cabin that belongs to your parent."

"Vait, I'm not any demigod or anyzhing," I start nervously. "My mozher, my real one, is zhis evil mutant called Mystique… and I don't know anyzhing about my fazher, but I'm pretty zure he vasn't Zeus or anything."

Chiron laughs. "Have you ever seen your father? Do you know anything about him?"

"Uh… no."

"That is usually one of the signs that you're a demigod. Percy didn't know his father was still alive until recently."

Kurt looks at the boy and he grins reluctantly. "Yeah. I found out I was a halfblood because I got chased by a manticore."

"Manticore? Really?" Kurt wonders vaguely. "I vas nearly killed by a… um… Hellhound?"

"Yeah," Annabeth nods.

"So, um, you have powers, don't you?" Grover asks nervously, twiddling his fingers.

"Uh, yeah, do you?" I answer.

"Sort of," Grover mutters. "A bit of magic stuff."

"I can, um, control water, I guess, and breathe underwater and stuff," Percy informs.

"I'm SUPER SMART," Annabeth grins smugly. "And stuff."

I nod. Interesting. "Vell, I, uh, can teleport, und cling to valls, und I have agility… und I can turn invisible in shadows."

The room grows silent.

"Vhat?" I ask, aghast. What had I said?

"Did you just say… you could turn invisible in shadow?" Annabeth asks briefly.

"Uh, yeah," I answer.

Annabeth turns to Percy, Grover, and Chiron, and they begin to discuss. Of course, I can still hear every word they say.

"But that's _his_ power, isn't it? With his helm?"

"Yes. Does this means he is his son..?"

Chiron turns to me. "Kurt? Could you please demonstrate this invisibility power you have?"

"Uh, yeah, of course," I reply nervously. Whose son was I? I had no idea what they were talking about.

Annabeth switches off the lights.

The deepest shadows are, actually, thrown across my bed. I don't even have to move before I melt into the darkness. Pretty soon, all they can see is my golden glowing eyes.

"Whoa," Percy mutters. "Then…"

Annabeth turns the lights back on.

And everyone in the room, except Chiron, lets out a low gasp and stares at a point above my head.

"Vhat?" I ask, looked up, and saw a glowing symbol of… something floating in the air above my head.

"That was his symbol!" Annabeth gasps as it fades away.

"Yes. It appears we have another one of the 'Big Three' here with us at our camp."

"Vhat?"

Chiron turns towards me. "That was the symbol of the helm of darkness. It means you have been claimed by your father."

"Und he is..?"

"Hades."

**Duh duh duuuuuh. Yeah. Well, I thought that fit very nicely seeing as both of them can turn invisible in shadow… well, Hades can turn **_**into**_** shadow, but same dif. Plus, in the original X-Men, Kurt's father was Azazel, god of the underworld. So it works very well. How many of you guessed that? **

**Review. Please.**


	4. Gifts

**Listen, guys, I really am truly and deeply sorry that I don't update well on this fic. It's just that I do not really have a plot in mind. I started it because I started daydreaming, and thought "well, this would be a good idea for a fanfic." But people, if you truly value the continuation of this fic, please review ideas for the plot. I really will try to continue it, but without a plot it will lead nowhere. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer****: don't own.**

**Kurt POV**

"I don't know if zhis is really such a good idea," I muttered cautiously, peeking out the door.

"Oh, it's fine. Trust me," Annabeth comforted.

I had been in that infirmary for about a week, waiting for my injuries to heal up enough to go outside. Really I had been looking forward to exploring the camp; I'd heard so many cool things about it from Percy, Grover and Annabeth. But now that I was actually about to exit the Big House… without my inducer.

That's right. Kurt Wagner was about to go out… into the midst of a summer-camp-type-place… filled with about four-hundred kids… armed with swords, maces, and other such deadly weapons… without wearing his image inducer.

And I was terrified.

I felt almost naked. Of course, I was wearing clothes; I would _never_ stand anywhere within Annabeth's peripheral vision without them. But without my inducer, it was almost as if.

"Come on, Kurt. No one's gonna jump up and stake you. I promise."

I stared at her for a moment warily. "How do you know?"

Annabeth sighed. "Well, for one, obviously since you aren't dead _and_ are going to be walking with me and Percy, no one's going to think you're a monster. Second, I don't even think this place has any stakes, unless someone were to go out with a knife and carve one or something. Third; I won't let them."

I smiled grateful at her. "Vell zhen… zhanks."

Annabeth grinned. "Hey, no prob."

I sucked in a deep, deep, deep, deep breath. _Okay. No worries. No one is going to kill you. You're with Annabeth. You can teleport well enough now. Everything's going to be fine_. One small problem; maybe no one was going to attack me, but I was sure that people wouldn't be too keen to get anywhere near me. After all, even some of the X-Men, my dearest friends… several of them, like Kitty, hadn't been fond of my appearance until a good long time after first getting to know me. It was my curse.

More deep breaths. Gosh, what if nobody likes me?

"Okay, Kurt, we're supposed to meet Percy at the arena. Then we'll take you to your cabin."

"Sure. The arena is where you, like, fight and stuff?"

"Yup. Okay, you ready?"

Another deep breath. Then I nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm ready."

We stepped outside.

I already felt exposed. Now, everyone would stare at me. I probably wouldn't make any other friends. God, please, why did I have to be born like this?!

I was wearing a nice, light blue shirt that didn't clash with my… skin-tone. My pants are simply artfully-faded jeans, complete with a few splatters of white paint. I suppose those are supposed to be there, and are not just some random accident.

My feet are barefoot, of course; I always go barefoot. Plus, it's not like any brand makes shoes that would fit my two-toed, fawn-like feet.

My leg is still in a splint, and my arm in a sling, but other than that my wounds had pretty much healed. I'm sort of glad I don't have to meet everyone looking like some sort of mummy.

"Okay," Annabeth said as we walked around the Big House and began heading towards the camp. "There, that's the mess hall, and the climbing wall, the lake's out over there…"

And people started coming out and staring.

Actually, the only people I noticed was a group of tough-looking kids in front of an area of displayed weapons. I noticed the girl with brown hair from the hill… the one that had wanted to kill me.

The girl, Clarice, noticed me first. She grinned, tapping the shoulders of her friends and pointing in my direction.

"Hey Blue Boy!" she called.

I worked up my nerve. It was obvious that no one was going to run out and burn me at the stake, so I had nothing to fear, right?

"Yeah?"

Clarice looked slightly surprised, and I realized with a pang of satisfaction that she didn't really have a retort to reply with.

"So, nothing to say? That's fine. Oh, and by the way…" I continued. "Thanks ever so much for not murdering me the other night."

I tried not to sound sarcastic. It worked.

"Uh, yeah…" Clarice muttered. "You're welcome..?"

Annabeth grinned at me, then scowled in her direction. 

"Hey, Clarice, you know who this is?"

Clarice seemed weary. "No. Who?"

"Well, his name is Kurt Wagner. He's from New Jersey, not Tartarus. And guess what?"

"What?"

Annabeth smirked evilly. "Well, apparently _all_ of the Big Three broke their pact."

And she led me away. I glanced back to see the girl frowning, concentrating on Annabeth's statement. Then, realization spread over her face and she looked up at me with her eyes wide. I smiled, revealing my fangs, my golden eyes glinting, and waved at her.

Other people stared in my direction as we walked down to the arena. I assumed it was my physical appearance, but Annabeth said several times that everyone stared at new kids. Natural interest. They were probably wondering which cabin I was going to be put in.

We reached the arena, and I saw Percy sword fighting a tall girl with black hair. It ended in a draw, with each of them with their sword at the other's throat.

They walked away, and Percy noticed us and walked over, wiping sweat from his brow.

"Hey guys!" he called.

"Hi," I muttered, my eyes downcast. No matter the reason, everyone staring at me was not a feeling I particularly enjoyed.

We continued together down to the circle of cabins.

"Okay, I'll leave you two at it," Annabeth said as we reached Percy's cabin. "I'll see you guys at dinner."

I was going to stay at Percy's cabin, for Poseidon, until something happened and a Hades cabin was built.

And, yes, I do see the connection. I mean, I don't really like it. It's sort of cliché, isn't it? The demon is the son of Hades? Well, I think so.

But… there's something there. I feel satisfied, knowing that I have a dad. And knowing who he is.

And maybe… I don't know, maybe he'd be a better dad than Mystique is a mom? I'd like that.

We walked into Percy's cabin, and the first thing I saw was my bed. It was nice… different than Percy's. It had a sort of black metal frame, with navy sheets the same color as the ones on my bed back at the Institute. 

I didn't have any belongings when I came, but Chiron had gotten me some clothes and other random knick-knacks. There was an alarm clock on the bedside table, some books…

And a photo.

I walked over and picked it up, then waved it at Percy.

"Where'd you get this?" I asked, aghast.

"Oh… we found it. After Annabeth and Chiron fixed you up, we found the photo on your sheets. We assumed you'd waken up at some point and put it there."

I frown at the picture. "Um, no. This photo is on my desk back in Bayville."

It was a picture of me with all of the X-Men, gathered in our uniforms outside the Institute.

I turned back to the bed, holding the photo, rather confused.

And found something on the sheets that hadn't been there a second ago.

"Hey, now I'm really weirded out. Did you just put this here?" I ask Percy, pointing to the object.

"Um, no," Percy shakes his head.

I picked it up.

A sword in a sheath. A saber, actually. Pulling it out, I realized the sheath was made of some sort of incredibly hard leather.

"Hey, that's dragon skin," Percy says. I turn to see he'd wandered over and was standing directly behind me.

"Dragon skin? What the heck?" The sheath was black and sort of scaly, plated with some sort of dark, dark bronze metal. Drawing the saber out of the sheath, I noticed that the metal of the blade was pitch black. The handle molded perfectly into my hand, as if it had been crafted specifically for my tri-dactyl fingers.

On the blade was a symbol. The same one that had floated above my head when Hades claimed me as his son.

**Just had to put in a gift from Hades… and just had to put in Kurt's saber. You know in the original comics he was an epic triple-wield sword-master, right? Well, he was. He had three sabers, one in each hand and one in his tail. He could even use his feet if he was upside down. Epic, huh?**


End file.
